


palace (covered in gold)

by bbyfruit



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyfruit/pseuds/bbyfruit
Summary: in a world where vilde is a princess struggling to save her kingdom, eva is her maid and her love.





	palace (covered in gold)

 

_ This is where I leave you, sitting in a palace, covered in gold inside my head. _

* * *

Crown Princess Vilde Lien Hellerud, on the day of her sixteenth birthday, stood in front of her country with a tiara on her head and promised to marry Prince Isak Valtersen. And Crown Princess Vilde Lien Hellerud, on the day of her sixteenth birthday, went back to her chambers and kissed the girl she loved, with a tiara on her head. 

“Are you okay?” Eva whispered with her hands deftly undoing the braids of Vilde’s hair. 

Vilde reached her arm back and brushed her fingers against Eva’s. “Yes.”

Eva kept running her hands through Vilde’s hair to untangle it. She was always gentle with it, always gentle with Vilde, in her words and her actions. 

“You can talk to me, you know,” Eva said. She tugged on a lock of Vilde’s hair in a teasing manner, trying to cheer her up and Vilde smiled because Eva always got a smile out of her. Always. “I  _ am  _ your lady-in-waiting.”

“That is not your job description,” Vilde pointed out. Eva let go of Vilde’s hair and walked around to look Vilde in the eyes, offering her a soft kiss with a hand on her cheek.

Vilde was in love with this girl.

“I think,” Eva said lowly, “you’ll be happy with him.”

Vilde took her hand and brushed the hair out of Eva’s face. Eva had her hair tied back in and was wearing her normal dress, the rough fabric contrasting with the soft silk of Vilde’s ceremonial garments. There often was that contrast between the two of them, the difference between the role of maid and princess sometimes a little too obvious, a little too divisive, but they had gone through hell and back together since Vilde’s father died in battle and her mother fell into a deep sleep and Eva was there through it all. Eva held her while she slept and while she cried and Eva was the best friend she ever had. 

She fell in love with Eva then and never stopped falling.

“I think I’ll be happy with you,” Vilde found herself whispering back. 

Eva gave her a sad smile. There was always sadness in the way she looked at Vilde.

* * *

Crown Princess Vilde Lien Hellerud, on the day she lost her love, woke up with a girl in her arms and a sinking feeling in her chest. And Crown Princess Vilde Lien Hellerud, on the day she lost her love, played with Eva’s hair in bed until Eva told her what was wrong, with a sinking feeling in her chest.

“I’m leaving,” Eva said, barely louder than a whisper, and Vilde’s hand stilled.

“Where?” she choked out. Her voice sounded hoarse and weak. 

“Vilde.”

In Eva’s mouth, her name sounded like a prayer.

“I have to go,” Eva whispered apologetically, “I have to fight.”

And it dawned on Vilde then, what Eva meant. She meant the war. It was something they had skirted around in the past, something Eva said but never really followed through with, something she told Vilde when there were tears in her eyes and broken words in her voice. 

Eva always wanted to fight for their kingdom because to her, it meant fighting for Vilde. 

And Vilde couldn’t convince her that it didn’t.

So that last day she let Eva lay her down in the bed and bury her in love, with her tongue and her lips and her hands. And that last day she cried as she cut Eva’s hair short enough to make her look like a boy, tucking a single long lock away to keep. And that last day she fell in love for the last time, watching Eva leave.

Stripped of her title, her last names, her status and royalty, Vilde was Vilde. And Vilde, on the day she lost her love, lost herself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> [moodboard](https://lesbovilde.tumblr.com/post/171815205985)


End file.
